


Every boy needs a d...

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dragon Jared Padalecki, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Каждому мальчику нужен... дракон





	Every boy needs a d...

Ежевечернее

Дженсен рассеянно поглаживал лежащую на колене стрелочку. Мягкие чешуйки снова поменяли цвет прямо под пальцами – оливковый медленно перетек в золотисто-бежевый и загустел до аппетитного карамельного оттенка. Джаред сыто рыгнул, от вырвавшегося из ноздрей ароматного дымка взлетел и с хрустом упал обратно пакет из-под сладостей. Крепкий запах ванильных ирисок почти видимым облаком завис над диваном, где расположился Дженсен, уцепился за гребень на спине лениво распластавшего когтистые лапы Джареда. Не меняя расслабленной позы, Дженсен дотянулся свободной рукой до чувствительного места между твердых витых рогов. Удовольствие прошло радужной волной по большому горячему телу: хвост дернулся тяжело (Дженсен, бывало, отскакивал в сторону, опасаясь случайного удара острыми шипами, но потом привык), а стрелочка на его конце привычной щекоткой скользнула по ладони.  
\- Да глажу я, - буркнул Дженсен, скрывая улыбку. Он не собирался отказываться от своей порции ежевечернего кайфа.

Измерительное

От носа до стрелочки Дженсен измерял Джареда раз сто: в футах (десять с половиной), дюймах (почти сто двадцать шесть), метрах (три целых и две десятых) и сантиметрах (аж триста двадцать!), ярдах (три с половиной) и даже в милях (жалких две тысячных, и то если округлить) с километрами (так получалось чуть побольше, но все равно маловато). Укладывать разноцветного, как диковиная тропическая ящерица, Джареда вдоль растянутой полосы рулетки с двумя шкалами было одним из их общих любимых ленивых развлечений, так что рулетку никогда не убирали на место, она вечно валялась в гостиной и в неподходящие моменты коварно подворачивалась под ноги или впивалась в зад, вероломно высунув из-под диванных подушек утолщенный металлический ограничитель. В общем, надо было что-то делать, как-то решать вопрос вечерних измерений, от которых оба не желали отказываться, но и терпеть противоречивый характер простейшего инструмента не имели сил. В очередной раз плюхнувшись пятой точкой на твердый пластиковый корпус, Дженсен вспомнил, как мама считала его рост в "сахарочках" - "перекатывала" кубик пиленого сахара от кончика его большого пальца на ноге (почему-то всегда левой) по всем изгибам и впадинам его тощего семилетнего тела до самой макушки. Число всякий раз получалось разное, ведь мама выбирала извилистый маршрут, который сегодня проходил через коленку, поперек живота, щекотно по правому боку, вдоль ключицы, вверх по шее, щеке и через висок к темечку, а завтра - через пуп, подбородок и нос.  
Пиленого сахара дома не оказалось, зато оставались ириски.

Десертное

После того, как Дженсен убил целый вечер на то, чтобы избавить от разноцветных фантиков ящик ирисок, а Джаред слизнул их в один присест, они перешли на мороженое. В драконьем виде у Джареда не проявлялось лактозной недостаточности, и он запросто мог слопать несколько упаковок за раз, уморительно забираясь длинным юрким языком внутрь пластиковых коробок и блаженно попыхивая. Ему случалось и переесть, тогда Дженсен высмеивал девчачьи оттенки, которые во время отрыжки приобретало вылетающее из зубастой пасти пламя: леденцово-розовый от клубничного, нежно-зеленый от фисташкового и младенчески голубой от черничного. Однажды он долго не мог успокоиться, корчась на полу от смеха, и пропустил момент, когда Джаред, перекрасив чешую в сердитый чернильный, ловко поддел когтем и нахлобучил Дженсену на голову недовылизанное ведерко подтаявшего апельсинового мороженого. Это не помешало им разделить последнее – карамельное – пополам, конечно, после того, как Дженсен умылся, а Джаред снова сделался умиротворенно-оливковым.   
Дженсен тоже обошелся без ложки.

Мгновение ока

Это было, как в детстве: под одеялом жарко, глаза слипаются настолько, что в слабом свете ночника из узора на обоях, словно из сказочного леса, выступают таинственные создания, одежда на стуле оживает в густом сумраке и зловеще шевелится, а миг перехода за грань все равно ускользает от измученного ожиданием сознания. Раз за разом он засыпал, так и не уловив момент, когда явь переходит в сон.  
Только не в этот раз.   
Обычно Джаред оборачивался во дворе или в гостиной, но погода уже неделю не располагала к драконьим играм на свежем воздухе, и Дженсен занял позицию на диване. Он весь вечер не спускал глаз с Джареда, даже искоса не глядя в телевизор, – не хотел пропустить. Превращение всегда происходило быстро: вот Джаред валяется на ковре, болтая в воздухе голыми пятками, а вот уже мостит хвост хитрой стрелочкой в ладонь Дженсену. Никаких тебе стонов, лопающейся кожи, треска костей и прочего треша – как есть волшебство, чистая драконья магия.  
Джаред маялся на полу, вертелся. То ерзал на пузе, то садился по-турецки, опираясь о диван рядом с ногами Дженсена, то съезжал на спину и снова переворачивался на живот. Дженсен смотрел, смотрел, даже, кажется, не моргая.  
\- Джен, - Джаред глянул на него со странной обидой. – Ты мешаешь!  
\- Я?! – Дженсен аж сморгнул от изумления.  
\- Пфффы, - пыхнул Джаред и мордой подтолкнул его в сторону кухни.   
В морозилке дожидалось большое ведерко мороженого. Сойдет за утешение.

А мне лета-а-ать, а мне лета-а-ать охота

Раскинув руки, Дженсен лежал на спине и ждал. Джаред «сейчаснул» минут десять назад и ушел в кусты, шумно цепляясь ногами за высокую траву, но день выдался не по-осеннему теплый, земля еще не остыла и было очень хорошо вот так валяться, разглядывая подсохшие стебли пижмы. Где-то за пределами отчаянно голубого окошка, ограниченного хрусткими зарослями, прожужжал мотором спортивный самолет. Вот ведь, подумал Дженсен, лета...  
Прямо над ним в рамке из густо крапленых желтым пахучих зонтиков, завис Джаред. Концы широких крыльев трепетали, словно перегоняя небесную синеву к напряженному в попытке удержаться подольше на одном месте гибкому телу. Хвост вытянулся, чешуя ряд за рядом сменила тусклое золото на тусклую бирюзу. Джаред смотрел вниз и, Дженсен мог поручиться, сиял во все сто тридцать два, или сколько их там у него, белоснежных и острых зуба. Бессовестно высунув раздвоенный язык, он хлопнул крыльями - на Дженсена посыпались листочки, цветочки, запоздалые букашки и прочая мелочь, которой навалом в траве почти до самого снега, и кувыркнулся, так что дух захватило. Ему явно с трудом удавалось оставаться в одной точке, когда вокруг столько неба; Дженсен оценил.   
Он поднял над травой обе руки, выставив вверх большие пальцы, взмахнул глупо, имитируя полет, и засмеялся.   
Интересно, где можно получить права на вождение самолета?

Простые метафоры  
Яблочный запах сплетается с запахом опавшей листвы и нагретой последним солнцем травы – коктейль густой и теплый, очень приятный, особенно если пить его – Дженсен усмехается излишне поэтичной метафоре и гладит горячий чешуйчатый бок Джареда – вприглядку с небом. В просвете между ветками висит лоскут по-осеннему яркой синевы, и яблоко на его фоне кажется особенно красивым. В руку вползает стрелочка, игриво проскальзывает по линии жизни и замирает в ожидании. Внутри Дженсена тоже все замирает, и он не знает, почему. То есть…  
Джаред вздыхает. Его большое тело на секунду становится еще больше, бок раздувается, упираясь Дженсену в спину, опадает, принимая его как в объятия. Хорошо.   
– Я… – он не уверен, что хочет сказать.  
Красивое золотистое яблоко – чешуя Джареда точь-в-точь повторяет оттенок – срывается с ветки. Джаред снова вздыхает, но на выдохе, длинном и очень, очень прочувствованном выпускает язык пламени, и яблоко падает в ладонь Дженсена уже сморщенным, пропеченным до самой середки.   
Оно сладкое. Это самое сладкое яблоко, которое ему доводилось пробовать.  
Джаред превращается, когда он слизывает с пальцев прозрачный сок.


End file.
